dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Far Beyond the Horizon
'''Far Beyond the Horizon '''is a mysterious location mostly unknown to wizards. It is where the Dawnbringer dragon is said to originate from, but some sources say otherwise. This place is shrouded in mystery, since no one had dared to venture that far out before. Tales of monstrous beast capable of ripping open the skies, mountains of gold glittering under the sunlight and an evil force unknown to even the wisest of wizards are sung by maids as lullabies to young witches and wizards. Current understanding of magic doesn't give us enough proof that these tales are true, but the place certainly exists. Location TBA History Discovery We only know that this place exists due to the appearance of the Dawnbringer dragons and the irregular patterns in bird migrations. Wizards have studied the patterns in dragon migrations as well, particularly the seasonal and snow dragons, and also noticed a gap in between the locations of their destinations. These gaps are our only evidence that such place exists. Expedition Plans Currently, we do not have any plans of organising expeditions to this potentially dangerous place. Possible new species Wildlife There are many speculations that new and exciting species of both dragons and non-dragons exist in the land Far Beyond The Horizon. Locals who claimed to live near the place told stories of great wyrms who dug tunnels and caves inside of the largest mountains and trolls the size of ten men, who cannibalizes other trolls. Of course, we have no evidence to prove such creatures exist, but there is one that many people had known but never seen before. The legend of the Phoenix. While their appearances might varies between regions of the magical word, there is one thing for sure, it's a thing of beauty. Generally, the Phoenix is described as a large bird the size of a swan with bright plumage ranging from streaks of scarlet, oranges and yellows to deep red like blood. The tail has long, beautiful feathers that shone like spun gold and the head is crowned by three strands of, as they say, "sunlight". There has been many debates over the years whether or not this mythical creature actually exists, but we have plenty of evidence to prove that it does. For once, dragons and phoenix are always seen as rivals. The dragons possess great capibility in magic, and so does the phoenix. There are also many books that states very explicitly that the phoenix has many magical powers including tears that can heal the deadliest of wounds, control over fire and a song so beautiful it even elevate one's mind. Possible fossils of the bird had also been dug up recently, showing us a clear image of what it may look like in real life. Though many of them have been uncovered as fakes and used the remainings of many different types of birds to fool us, some had very real marks of feathers, wishbones and even an egg fossil perfectly perserved for thousands of years. Plants Some researchers who had traveled to places near the land Beyond The Horizon wrote notes about some very interesting plant discoveries. Most journals mentioned a flower, describing it as, "found in a forest glen, black at the root and with a flower as white as milk". They named it Pruina, which is snow in Latin. Other plants had also been observed and described, including a new species of deadly nightshade, called the Venenum and what is described as an immensly large oak tree named Prinus. Currently, the properties of these new plants are unknown, but some Herbologists suspect deadly traits in the Venenum. Known Species The only species of dragon we know originated from the land Far Beyond The Horizon is the Dawnbringer Dragons. Yet it's speculated--and mainly agreed--that Rainbow Dragons originated here too. Civilization We do not have any knowledge of possible civilization in the land Far Beyond The Horizon, and do not have any ways to communicate with them. Category:Locations